Caminos cruzados
by Luz'Bifers
Summary: Goten y Truks dos chicos codiasiados y amados por todas las mujeres hasta que en un lugar llamado el taipon sus vidas cambian para siempre se enamoran de dos mucahachas inalcansables
1. Prologo

*y ella aparecio*

goten y tuks dos chicos codiados por las mujeres , no habia quienes se le resistan de dos niños inocentes a dos don juanes , dificil de enamorarse ,bueno en realidad no creian en el amor en uno de esos sabados donde salian a buscar liges fueron a un club el ´´tapion´´ estos chicos bailan con dos chicas la de truks era marron y la de goten era paresu dos chicas realmente hermosas las dos parejas enpesaron a besarse apacionadamente pero la esena fue interrumpida cuando el dueño del club para la musica y dijo

- damas y caballeros , Hoy tendremos visitas especiales . las bailarinas de sausket

goten conosia muy bien esa academia de danza el tubo que llevar un par de veces a paresu para ver si ella quedaba pero siempre la rechazaban derrepen algo lo saco de su pensamiento era paresu ella le dijo

- en esa maldita academia jamas me recibieron uuy goten yo me marcho

- esta bien paresu, pero luego no te quejes

- ahy que cosas dices

el dueño se dispuso a hablar devuelta

- lamentablemente solo vinieron dos bailarinas piki facdou y suqi kanzaki .

truks quedo enbobado con la morocha cullos cabellos eran color negros tirando para violeta llevaba una coleta alta y sus atributos eran grandes ojos que por un momento lo miro fijamente y sin saber por que truks se sonrrojo y le dio una sorrisa tonta y ella solo se dio media vuelta para comenzar su coreografia , gotens mientras tanto miraba a la rubia algo pequeña de estatura pero que compenzaba con un buen cuerpo y unos ojos verdes llenos de ternura la chica puso una de sus manos en sus caderas iso tres chasquidos , una pantalla gigante iso 3,2,1 y empesaron a bailar , rubia tanto como la morocha avanso al ritmo de la cansión ¨lady marmarlade ¨ los chicos quedaron boquiabiartos mientras las chicas miraban con envidia , piki una de las bailarinas redoblo la apuesta y tomo a dos muchachos entre ellos a goten , pero a goten no le gustaba compartir nada asi que solo lo miro asecinante que iso que el muchacho se marchara piki que se dio cuenta de la esena lo miro tiernamente y le dijo al oido

- ¿por que lo isiste ?

- no lo se

goten sin saber por que no solo deseaba tocarla sino que la miraba y algo pasaba en el eran ¿celos ? jamas habia sentido eso era todo muy extraño, mientras tanto suqi habia echo lo mismo que piki pero con trunks bailo con el y sus ojos lo penetraban a truks y el sin saber se sentia mas que atreido por esa muchacha era que la queria conser mas ¿era eso? si seguro que era eso algo pasaba en el pecho del joven una adrenalina que con nadie avia sentido

* en otro lado *

paresu habia llegado a su casa , dejo sus llaves miro su cuadro con la to de goten sorriente dijo

- ya seras mio , muuy pronto te casaras con migo sino estaras muerto - dijo muy sadicamente

*en el tapion*

la funcion habia terminado y piki y suqi buscaban sus pertencias para marcharse del lugar y quien sabe como pero goten las alcanzo en la puerta del camerino y casi mudo le dijo

- hola , soy goten

- hola , goten -dijo dulcemente piki -

- mira se que es extraño que por que alla bailado contigo alla sentido algo , lo se yo tambien creiria que es extraño- dijo nervioso -

- querias saber si podria haver una segunda cita - preugunto sonrrojada

goten la vio como se sonrrojaba y no le causaba para nada orgullo sino ternura entoses el tanbien sorrojado le dijo

- si

- mm sera que ¿ puedo llevar a mi amiga ? - murmuro esperando lo peor

- por ti lo que sea - contesto con una gran sorrisa

- gracias - le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

puki comenzo a caminar en el corredor que daba hasta su coche , truks habia echo lo mismo pero con la diferncia que suqi le dijo que si se propasaba sebria lo que era bueno , claro suqi era una chica para nada inocente sabia que era lo que pretendian los hombres con la pinta de truks sin mencionar que ella los habia visto con marron y paresu y a ella ser segundo plato no le gustaba nada aunque era virgen era mucho menos inocente que la pequeña piki que se la podia engañar facil , los chicos se empesaron a buscar etre ellos para darce la noticia , se encontraron en un punto que estaban todos se miraron y gritaron

- TENGO UNA CITA .. CON UNA BAILARINA - se miraron los dos solprendidos y se abrazaron frente a todos , todos iseron muecas de lo que veian y los chicos rojos de verguenza se marcharon del tapion , truks comenzo a conducir y goten dijo

- ayy piki , que belleza de mujer .. aunque si soy sincero parece una niña - dijo recordando cuando ella se sonrrojo-

- y dime ¿ tienes su numero ?

- ¿ que ? - salio de su transe -

- si tienes su numero del movil - dijo mas desesperado-

goten lo miro con una gota de sudor y con una risa estupida le confeso - no me di cuenta y ¿y tu ?

truks dijo tranquilo - yo pues yo , yo tambien lo olvide - con gota de sudor y rojo como tomate

goten comenzo a tener menoria y recordo de donde ellas venian de la academia sausket

* en la casa de piki y suqi*

las chicas comenzaron a sacarse los acesorios que llebavan y la morocha dijo

- ay que nochee agotadora-

- si a sido una noche cansadora pero valio la pena- dijo frustrada la rubia

las dos se miraron con ojos chiquitos media sorrisa y se dijeron

- aque no sebes lo que me paso - se miron y dijieron

- no ¿ que? - la rubia sedio paso a el relato de su amiga con cara de cupido la morocha dijo

-me fue a buscar uno de los chicos de el taipon , para salir algun dia - ella no termino de relatar que pelirubia amiga dijo intrigada

- y pues ¿ tu que dijiste?- suqi la miro con una gota de sudor y contesto -

- pues yo le dije que si , pero si se propasaba conoseria lo que es bueno

- no tenias que amenasarlo - dijo miarndola piki-

- no lo amenase- piki la miro mas incistente-

- estabien quisa un poco

- llama le y pide disculpas- la miro un poco amenazante -

- ahii pero no tengo su numero- dijo sinceramente

las dos se miraron y dijeron - ahii no

* en el departamento de goten *

truks se maldecia por no averse dado cuenta y se paso la noche dando vueltas y vueltas y goten lo seguia con la mirada que se termino por marear y despues de sacudir su cabesa de forma repentina el pelioscuro se le prendio la lamparita

- bingo - dijo entusiasta-

- ahi no goten no estoy para el bingo - dijo el peliazul dando vueltas-

- no tonto , las podemos buscar en la academia y tambien por facebook - dijo el pelioscuro con cara de yo lo se todo

jump hasta que aprendiste a pensar - goten lo miro con los ojos bien abierto que queria decir el pelilila que el son goten no pensaban


	2. Al fin te encontre

Aqui les dejo qel cap 1 espero que les guste ^^

* * *

* al fin te encontre *

goten se quedo dormido dando tantas vueltas y sin darse cuenta comenzo a soñar con ella su tierna vos dicendo amor la cena esta lista y 2 niños corretiando por la casa una rubiesita como su madre y el niño era igual que el el estaba feliz muy feliz como nunca antes

- amorr - dijo piki alegre-

- mi amor - dijo goten abrazandola-

- papii -dijieron dos niños abrazandolos a los padres

hera una hermosa familia como lo que el nunca tubo su padre nunca estubo con el en su infacia ni en su juventud era su famila perfecta y a su sorpresa piki era parte de esa hermosa familia pero que podia hacer no la conosia y niquiera sabia si el le impotaba un poco que podia hacer con ese hermoso sueño el mas hermoso que nunca tubo el siempre quiso ser el don juan , en eso goten se dispierta ,tunks mientras tanto dormia con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja y balbueaba y decia

- suqi , amor mio ... vamos ve con migo

goten lo miraba y se tapaba la boca para no reise pero era muy gracioso que se puso todo colorado y grito

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

truks se desperto y dijo asustado

- ehehweh¿ que paso?

- oh suqi amor mio - se burlo goten-.

truks estaba rojo de la verguenza y dijo

- oye de que hablas nunca dije eso - sonrrojado el peli lila-

- ahi suqui mi amor - dijo el son en su tono burlon

- piki - dijo truks-

- oyee con piki no te metas-dijo algo irritado

truks se comenzo a reir goten al segundo se dio uenta de la situación tambien comenzo a reir de si mismo era feliz haci y por un segundo dejo de pensar en piki su rubia como el decia

* en casa de piki y suqi*

la rubia se fua a bañar y suqi se quedo pensando en truks recordo su sonrrisa y los ojos se le iluminaron y empeo a pensar en su cita con el hasta que recordo que ninguno tenia el numero de ninguno y que podian hacer ella se entusiamo en secreto podria ser que algun dia lo volveria a ver .. la ruibia se habia terminado y de bañar y le comenzo a hablar

-suqi

suqi estaba en la sorrisa de truks y no la escuchaba , la rubia le volvio hablar mas fuerte

-suqiii

suqi seguia perdida en la tonta sonrrisa de truks , piki mas fuerte le grito

-SUUUQIIIIIII - el grito de piki fue tan fuerte que la saco a suqi de su pensamiento y se tapo los oidos y dijo

-oye que ¿que te pasa?¿por que gritas?

- sal de tu mundo desde hoy te estoy hablando , ¿ estabas pensando en truks? - con cara de picara-

- nooo -dijo totalmente avergonzada por aquella situación

piki la vio total totalmente con cara te conosco no me mientas

- como digas

suqi sin saber como decir que si la habia pillado cambio de tema diciendo

- oye al final jamas me contaste que te paso ati

- bueno algo parasidido a ti

- y dime ¿es guapo?

-si- dijo con algo de verguenza piki

las dos chicas suspiraron e imaginaron a sus chicos las salieron de su transe y callaron se miraron y rieron hasta que piki recordo

- tenemos que dormir mañana tenemos que ir al trabajo

- es cierto

- buenas noches

- buenas noches

las dos se duermieron

*al otro dia*

piki y suqi se levantaron , la rubia empeso a tarariar un canción ´´ pero me acuerdo de ti´´ de cristina aguilera y suqi se solprendia y dijo

- ¿por que cantas? - la miro extraño-

- no se - y ella seguia tarariando - suqi la segia miarando con los ojos bien abiertos y le dijo

- okei - haciendo tres pasos para atras

* en departamento de goten *

truks segia bien dormido y a goten no se le ocurrio nada mas que hacerle una broma , pero luego recordo que no habia tiempo para bromas y tenian que salir en busca de piki y suqi prendio su computadora y busco en facebook vio una foto de ella y suqi y la agrego entre sus amigos solo faltaba que ella lo aceptara pero no se quedo con eso , lo llamo a truks que se despertara y le dijo

- oye truks tenemos que ir a la academia

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado el cap 1 ^^


End file.
